Can't Run From Love
by carebearcaryn21
Summary: Mercedes lives her life on the road. She never sticks around in places too long. A love affair with Sam leaves her a special surprise a month later after she leaves Sam behind. Will love prevail or will Mercedes continue to run from it?
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Run From Love**

Summary: Mercedes lives her life on the road. She never sticks around in places too long. A love affair with Sam leaves her a special surprise a month later after she leaves Sam behind. Will love prevail or will Mercedes continue to run from it?

**Chapter 1:**

She ran. She always did. She ran from every good or bad thing that happened in her life.

She met him at a bar. She had just gotten off work and came to take the edge off. She was just going to get buzzed and then walk to her motel until she was rudely interrupted.

"Hi-"

"No" She interrupted the man who dared to approach her.

"But-"

"No" She impeded him again.

"You aren't even letting me say anything." The man said frustrated.

"Let me guess, you're going to give me some cheesy pick-up line and hope that works. Well I'm sorry mister, but no." She said as she finally raised her head to look upon the man who dared to advance on her. He was beautiful with lean and toned muscles and unruly blonde hair that she wanted to run her hands through. That's not good.

"No, I was going to tell you that you have a beautiful smile and I'd like to see more of it." The man said as he smiled a crooked grin at her.

"Still a little cheesy, but okay you may sit and entertain me for awhile." She said as she gestured to the open stool on her left.

"Sweet." The man smiled as he sat down. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure, but I need to know your name first. I don't take drinks from strangers." She said as she gulped down what was left of her gin and tonic.

"My name's Sam. Sam I am and I do not like green eggs and ham." The man named Sam rehearsed as if he had been introducing himself that way his whole life.

"Have you ever tried green eggs and ham? How would you know if you don't like it?" She questioned him amused.

"Ah, so you do know Dr. Suess and no I have never actually tried green eggs and ham." He said as he blatantly stared at her.

"Well you never know, you might actually like it. And yes you can buy me a drink, Sam." Mercedes said as she blushed and ducked her head from his fowardness.

"Ah, but see here's the problem. I don't buy drinks to unnamed beauties." He said as he gazed intensely upon her.

"The name's Mercedes and I'll take another gin and tonic." She said stoically, trying to let his words not affect her.

"Right away, Mer-ce-des." Sam said as he played out her name in a way that made Mercedes shiver. His attention then turned to the bar. "Bar keep, I'll take a gin and tonic for the beautiful lady and a whiskey sour for me."

"Right away, sir." The bartender said as he hurried to make their drinks.

"So, what brings you here?" Sam asked as he turned towards her expectantly.

"The wind." Mercedes said nonchalantly.

"The wind? So does that mean you fly like the breeze and never stay in one place for very long?" Sam asked as he scoffed a little.

"Yes, exactly." She shrugged her shoulders, blowing his reaction off.

"If I may be so bold, why?" Sam questioned honestly as he heatedly stared upon Mercedes. He wanted to know more.

The bartender placed their drinks in front of them and Mercedes was relieved for the distraction. She grabbed her drink and took a big gulp.

"Next question." Mercedes said as she turned away from him. She just met him, she wasn't going to give away all her secrets too soon.

Just then a particular song came on that Sam could simply not refused to dance to. "How about a dance?" Sam asked as he stored his previous question into the back of his mind for future reference before he extended his hand to help her up.

Mercedes raised her head and turned towards Sam. She knew the song and was interested to see if the man had moves. "Okay." She replied as she grabbed his hand.

Sam brought her to the dance floor and brought her back to his front.

_I left my girl back home  
I don't love her no more  
And she'll never fucking know that  
These fucking eyes that I'm staring at  
Let me see that ass  
Look at all this cash  
And I emptied out my cards to her  
Now I'm fucking leaning on that_

Sam got a nice grinding rhythm going as he body rolled into Mercedes. Mercedes took all of what he gave her and gave it back ten-fold as she grinded her ass on his front. She reached out her left arm to grab the back of his head to bring him closer to her.__

Bring your love baby I could bring my shame  
Bring the drugs baby I could bring my pain  
I got my heart right here  
I got my scars right here  
Bring the cups baby I could bring the drank  
Bring your body baby I could bring you fame  
And that's my motherfucking words too  
Just let me motherfucking love you

Sam switched it up as he turned Mercedes around so they were dancing front to front. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer before resting his forehead on hers as their bodies moved in their heated dance.__

Listen ma I'll give you all I got  
Get me off of this  
I need confidence in myself  
Listen ma I'll give you all of me  
Give me all of it  
I need all of it to myself

Mercedes raised her arms to cradle Sam's neck.__

So tell me you love me  
Only for tonight  
Only for one night  
Even though you don't love me  
Just tell me you love me  
I'll give you what I need  
I'll give you all of me  
Even though you don't love me

Sam raised his head to place a gentle kiss upon Mercedes forehead.__

Let me see you dance  
I love to watch you dance  
Take you down another level  
And get you dancing with the devil  
Take a shot of this  
But I'm warning you  
I'm on that shit that you can't smell baby  
So put down your perfume

Sam then ghosted his lips down and placed a kiss on each of her eyelids.__

Bring your love baby I could bring my shame  
Bring the drugs baby I could bring my pain  
I got my heart right here  
I got my scars right here  
Bring the cups baby I could bring the drank  
Bring your body baby I could bring you fame  
And that's my motherfucking word too  
So let me motherfucking love you

Then her cute button nose.__

Listen ma I'll give you all I got  
Get me off of this  
I need confidence in myself  
Listen ma I'll give you all of me  
Give me all of it  
I need all of it to myself

And then he hovered over her lips, waiting for Mercedes to make the final decision.__

So tell me you love me  
Only for tonight  
Only for one night  
Even though you don't love me  
Just tell me you love me  
I'll give you what I need  
I'll give you all of me  
Even though you don't love me 

"I can't." Mercedes said as she broke away from Sam's grip on her. She then ran right out of the bar away from him. She ran all the way from the bar to her hotel room and didn't stop until the door was locked. It wasn't a long distance. It was a pretty small town that she was staying at so she walked everywhere. She opened the blinds and checked to see if her baby was still parked where she left it. Mercedes' baby was a 1966 blue Ford Mustang Coupe. She cherished the car and always kept it in great repair. It was the only thing her mother left her before she died.

Mercedes took a deep breath and got ready for bed. Once she finished brushing her teeth and climbed into bed, she tried to fall asleep. Sleep however didn't come easy because her mind kept on turning to Sam. She kind of liked his persistence and he wasn't bad to look at at all. Maybe she'd enjoy the Sam ride because from what she witnessed she knew that he would give it to her good. There however was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind like they're always was. _How do you now if you can trust him__?__ What if he hurts you like- no. She wouldn't let that happen. No way, no how. If things got too bad again, she'd do what she always would do. Run. _She broke away from her thoughts and finally managed to get some sleep.

The next day, Mercedes was at work at one of the local restaurants in town. It was always a job she was good at and she could always depend on it from town to town.

She was serving some customers when she heard the door chime. Whoever it was that walked in, sat in her section.

"I'll be right with you." Mercedes said as she finished what she was working on. She never really glanced up to get a good look at the person until she was right in front of the table the person sat at. She was too busy writing in her order pad.

"What can I get you?" Mercedes asked as she finally looked up and noticed that it was Sam. "Oh, it's you."

"Me." He smiled his crooked grin at her. "Hmm, how about you?"

"Me?" She scoffed at him. "I'm sorry, but I'm not on the menu."

"That's too bad because you look mighty tasty. Can you get me the club sandwich please and a chocolate shake?" Sam asked as he never took his eyes off of her. Just like last night, his sight never went too far from the ravishing woman that he was entranced with.

"Right away, Sam." Mercedes said as she backed away from him to place his order.

Sam was persistent and didn't give up on Mercedes. He came to the diner everyday to see her and they quickly became friends. He tried to break down her walls, but Mercedes was stubborn. He was stubborn as well.

It was the second week of his courtship and Mercedes kind of just wanted to give into him to make him shut up.

It was closing time and Sam was in his normal booth, just drinking coffee and watching Mercedes work. Mercedes was wiping down all of her tables before putting the chairs up because the owner, who locked up, always mopped the floors before he left for the night. She finished one table and the only one left to do was Sam's. She grabbed her rag and approached his table.

She started to clean the opposite side from where Sam was seated. Once she was finished, she then moved closer to Sam's side to wipe all of the table down. She was just doing her worked and didn't notice Sam at all until his lips were on hers.

She tried to pull away, but he gripped her head with both of his big hands to keep her there. She refused to kiss him back right away, but the feeling of his lips entranced her until she was moving her lips with his.

Sam licked her lower lip and she gasped. Sam took that as entrance and soon their tongues were tangling and fighting for dominance. They didn't stop kissing until the necessity for air became to much and then Mercedes pulled away.

"Hey, you stole that." Mercedes said a little muffed.

"Stole what?" Sam enthused nonchalantly.

"That kiss." Mercedes replied as she went back to work and finished cleaning the table until Sam had rudely interrupted her.

"Umm, and what a good kiss that was. I'd love to steal some more from you." Sam said as he finished his last gulp of coffee before lifting the cup so that Mercedes could wipe underneath it. Still holding the cup, Sam slithered out of his seat and towered over Mercedes.

Once Mercedes was finished, she grabbed her rag and Sam's cup and brought them back to the kitchens. She placed the cup in the sink and the rag on top of the faucet before she grabbed her coat and made her way back to Sam.

"You can steal a lot more than that if you follow me to my motel room." Mercedes flirted as she swayed towards the exit away from Sam, hoping that he was in hot pursuit of her. She was sure that she was giving him a nice show of her ass.

She wanted to explore Sam. He had waited long enough and that meant he deserved a treat.

He was too persistent and it was rather cute. After their first night together, Sam would always come back for more. And he wouldn't be pleased, not until he had her in her bed, naked and thrusting into her over and over.

She was mewling with pleasure. He was the only man who ever made her feel like this.

"I'm gonna..." She screamed as she clenched him deliciously. She milked his cock with her orgasm for all his worth. He couldn't last long now as he thrusted three more times within her before he spurted his cum inside of her. He collapsed into her neck and blacked out for a little bit.

"I love you." He whispered into her neck as he reigned kisses on her up towards her face. It had only been two months since their first meeting at the bar.

_This is way too early for love,_ she thought.

"I told you not to fall in love with me." She stated as she tried to turn her face away from his kisses.

"I couldn't help it." He said before he placed a chaste kiss upon her mouth. He had already had her three times that night and he was kind of exhausted. He slumped off of her and on to the other side of the bed.

"Okay." She replied as she got up from the bed. "Thank you." She started to search for her clothes to get dressed. She just needed to get out.

He tried to hide his disappointment that she didn't say those three words back. He swallowed a breath. "Where ya goin' darlin'?" He asked as he got up from the bed. He stilled her hands to stop her search.

"Stay with me." He said as he dragged her back to the bed. "Stay with me forever." He whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her to cuddle in the spooning position.

"Okay." She said as she took a deep breath in. "Just for the night." She mumbled out.

"What was that?" He asked as he opened and shut his eyes, trying to feign off sleep.

"I said goodnight, Sam." She said a little louder.

"Goodnight, Mercedes."

* * *

She was gone before he even woke up in the morning. She went on her way. Town to town. Week to week. Trying to get him outta her mind. Nothing every worked.

Mercedes was working as a waitress in an Italian restaurant, she had been there for about a week. She was halfway through her shift and she wasn't feeling too hot. She was serving a customer their plate and had to excuse herself to run off to the bathroom and throw up.

Her coworker, an Asian bombshell named Tina, found her in the bathroom. Tina and Mercedes had hit it off from the start as soon as Mercedes started working at Sylvester's. They both complained about their bitch of a boss to each other and were pretty good acquiantances. Mercedes knew that if she really stuck around, her and Tina would be great friends, but that wasn't going to happen. Something would make her want to run and she would leave Tina without an afterthought of the girl.

"What are you sick?" Tina asked as she eyed Mercedes skeptically.

Mercedes got up from her place on the floor in front of the toilet, and flushed it. "Yea I think it's just a bug that I picked up from one of the customers." Mercedes stated as she started to wash her hands.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Tina interrupted Mercedes thoughts as she finished drying off her hands.

"What?" Mercedes yelled abruptly as she spun towards where Tina had planted herself.

"I asked if you were pregnant or not?" Tina stated slowly so that Mercedes could comprehend her words. She raised her eyebrows at Mercedes and waited for her answer.

"No. No. No, that's not possible." Mercedes denied, but then her thoughts like many times before turned to Sam. _He didn't wear a condom that last time_, _did he__?_She questioned in her head.

"Damnit." Mercedes spoke aloud. "Tina, can you cover for me?" She asked as she collected herself and left the bathroom with Tina right on her heels.

"Sure, no problem." Tina replied as Mercedes grabbed her stuff from under the counter.

"Okay. Bye Mercedes." Tina yelled as Mercedes walked out of the restaurant. Mercedes didn't answer her, but she did throw a wave to Tina behind her. Mercedes first stop once she was in the car was a pharmacy station. She bought a couple of pregnancy tests to be sure and then she left town as fast as the wind could carry her.

She stopped at a gas station along the way to skip town and find somewhere new. She made her way to the bathroom. Once the door was closed and locked, she took out the tests and took them. Then she waited for the outcome of her future.

Once the correct amount of minutes passes, Mercedes looked up and grabbed the tests from where she placed them. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She then opened her eyes at the count of three and read the results. All of the tests said one thing...

_Pregnant._

**Song used was Wicked Games by the Weeknd! I know I shouldn't be starting another story when I still need to finish TIOBI, and that's coming up next. I've already started it, but I'm a little stuck. Stupid writer's block. Anyway. I hope you like my new story. And thanks go to Genevieve who really helped me develop this first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Lost Without You

**So hi! Hello! It was lovely to see all the follows, favorites and reviews! You guys rock. And this chapter like most because she is my muse goes out to my wifey Genevieve who always has questions for me to make my chapters better! Now on to...**

**Chapter 2: Lost Without You**

Sam took a deep breath as he opened his eyes to the sunlight shining in through his window. It had been about more than a month since Mercedes had left, taking his heart with her.

He just couldn't fathom why. It was such a short time, but he had fallen in love with her. He loved her laugh, her smile. She had a kind heart and was very patient at her waitress job. Everyone fell in love with her if she was their waitress. She liked to bite her lip when she was nervous and her eyes twinkled when she spoke about her interests. It was the small things about her that he couldn't help but love. Once they had made love for the first time, he decided that she was it for him. Nobody else could make him feel like she did. She ruined him for other women and then she just up and left.

If he had known that telling her he loved her would cause her to pack up and leave, he wouldn't have said it. Anything to keep her here with him. But he guessed that was just in her nature. She was perfect in his eyes, but if he could change one thing about her, he'd change her urge to leave him.

Sam got up out of bed even though he didn't feel like it. Life moved on, Mercedes might have moved on, so Sam had to keep on going. He went into his bathroom and started to get ready for work. He showered, brushed his teeth and dressed all in a very short time.

Sam lived in a small dingy one bedroom apartment. He did have more than enough money saved in the bank and he could move into some place greater, but he didn't care. He liked his apartment. The landlord was nice and it was only him. Why would he want something bigger?

Sam worked as a mechanic in Burt's auto shop. He was friends with the owner's son Kurt and Burt gave him a job when he asked. Kurt was his childhood friend. They had met in elementary school and immediately formed a friendship because they were both different. The quiet dyslexic kid and the outspoken fashionista. It was a strange friendship, but for some odd reason, they worked. He hadn't really kept in touch with Kurt ever since Kurt moved to New York. It was a shame really, but sometimes that happens with friendships.

He was never good at school, but he did love drawing. He had dreams of being a comic book artist, but life got in the way and it wouldn't have happened anyway.

His mother was diagnosed with cancer right before Sam was supposed to go off to college. He decided instead to stay to help his mother and the costs that would be rolling in from hospital bills.

Sam put his plans on hold, but he didn't really mind. He would do anything for his family. Once this happened, he managed to lose a part of his innocence and he really had to grow up to be strong and help take care of his family. He still delighted in comic books every now and then and he still liked to believe that he was a kid at heart. It was just that reality kicked him and kicked him hard. You can ever fully go back to being a kid, once adulthood rears it's ugly head.

Even though they tried everything chemo and radio, his mother died a year after getting diagnosed and it was the worse time of his life. He shut down for awhile and just went through the motions until his siblings Stacie and Stevie woke him up. They needed their brother not a zombie. This place brought back way to many memories of their mother, Stevie and Stacie just couldn't handle. His father also saw her wherever he went. So once his dad got a job offer in another state, he jumped at the chance to take it. They had gone to Kentucky while Sam was still in Tennessee. He missed them dearly, but he always tried to send some of his paycheck money to help them out and he often visited when he could.

He never really recovered fully from his lost and never decided to play out his dream. That's when he met Mercedes. She made him want to do better and be better, but now that she was gone, he repressed back into his old self.

He was on his way out of the door when he received a call on his cellphone. It was an unknown number and he considered if he should answer it or not. He just went for it and answered it. "Hello."

Nobody replied on the other line, but he could hear breathing. "Hello? I can hear you breathing. Hello?" After a couple more seconds of no answer, he hung up.

It was the end of the day and he had been receiving those same kind of calls all day. He had just made it home and received a phone call. He answered this time fed up.

"What do you want?" He yelled into the phone.

"Whoa Sam. Calm down, it's your dad."

"Oh dad, sorry. I've been receiving these call and hang up phone calls all day. How are you, dad?"

"I'm good son, just calling to catch up and to make sure if you still plan on visiting soon."

"I'm okay dad. And yes I plan on being there in maybe two weeks or a month if that's okay." Sam spoke a little dejectedly and he hoped that his father didn't pick up his mood.

"Are you sure? You don't sound okay Sam. Okay, I can't wait to see you then and I'm sure your brother and sister will be happy."

Sam noticed the worry in his father's voice and he internally battle if he should tell his father about Mercedes or not. "Uhm...I met a girl dad. She's so beautiful. She has a great smile and laugh. She's so caring too, but...she left me and I can't understand why."

"Really? A girl. She's sounds wonderful Sam except for the leaving you part. So wait did she just break up with you and leave? Or what?"

Sam notice the confusion in his father's voice and decided to tell him the whole story minus the dirty details of course. Once he finished, he sighed into the phone. "I miss her so much dad."

"I'm sorry son. Maybe you will see her again especially if she's the one."

"It's okay dad. And thanks for letting me talk to you about this." Sam said feeling a little lighter because part of the weight on his shoulders was gone.

"It's no problem. I miss you son."

"I miss you guys too. How are Stevie and Stacie?" Sam asked a little excited to hear about his siblings. He loved his family so much.

"They are doing great. Stacie just won a spelling bee and got all A's on her report card. I'm so proud of her. Stevie well, I think he takes more after you. He's struggling with his dyslexia just like you did. But he's a tough cookie and he really works hard to keep up."

"Oh wow. Tell Stacie congratulations from me. I'm so proud of her. And I feel bad for Stevie, but I think that he's smart and he can do it. Where are they by the way?" Sam asked because normally they would be talk his ear off on the phone.

"I will do that son. Oh they're both at sleepovers."

"Thanks, dad. I'm sure their having a blast. Hug them both for me, will ya?" Sam really wished that he could be their in person for those hugs, but he guessed he would just have to send his dad to do it.

"I will do Sam. Well I should probably let you go. It was nice talking to you son."

"It was nice talking to you too dad. I love you."

"Love you too son. I'll see you soon."

"Yep you will. Bye." Sam said before he hung up his phone. He turned on his tv to unwind when his phone went off again. He looked at the screen before answering, exhausted. He just wanted these calls to stop.

"Hello? Look, I'm tired. If you got something to say...just say it."

A couple of moments went by as Sam heard breathing on the other line. He was going to hang up, but then he heard her.

"Umm...Sam. Hi. I...Sam, I have to tell you something that's a quite a bit of a shock. I...I'm pregnant. And it's yours. And I'm going to keep it. I just wanted to let you know. Bye." Mercedes rushed out before hanging up. Sam had given Mercedes his cellphone number and made sure she memorized it once they had become intimate, just in case she needed him. He was surprised that she still knew the number.

Sam took a couple of moments to process and after sometime, he realized that he was still clutching his phone in his hand. He set it down in his lap before running his hands through his hair.

Sam was a little relieved to hear Mercedes voice again. It meant that she was alive and well and that thought made him happy. He knew that he should have been angry with her for leaving and he was, but at this time he was just happy that she was okay.

Mercedes was pregnant and the baby was his. He was going to be a dad which brought joyous tears to his eyes. This was the best news he had ever received. He maniacally rushed up from his couch and went into his room. He stepped into his closet wildly searching for his suitcase.

He didn't know why Mercedes told him, but this news, he couldn't pass up. Why did she feel the need to tell him? I mean she had left and he had no clue what was her reasoning behind this. Obviously maybe some part of her longed for him as much as he longed for her. But that still doesn't explain why she left and now she took his unborn baby with her.

He was mad at her for leaving. She was the one, he knew it and now she was carrying his unborn child in her womb and he had no idea where she was. He had to find her if it was the last thing he did. He packed a quick bag manically. Once he was finished packing, he realized that he needed to have a game plan. He would need money still if he was going to quit his job at the garage.

He'd need to be on the road a lot to search for her. So he'd have to get a job like that. A truck driver that would be perfect. He'd need to get a trucker's license and a truck. It would take some time. He knew that he'd have to go to truck driving school and get his CDL license and then a job as a trucker. But the time would be worth it once he could search for Mercedes.

**So what do you guys think?**


End file.
